Pathetic
by Unintended Harmony
Summary: “'Nah. You’re pathetic because you had nothing better to do on Christmas Eve besides take a two-hour trip to shag your best mate.' He said, his smirk gradually transforming into a smile. I couldn’t help but to smile back." Fourth year, post-Yule Ball.DrOC


**Hello there. This is yet another preview of my eventual full-length fic expected sometime in August. It's yet another interaction between Draco and my original character Bridget Casseale (pronounced Ka-SAIL). Please leave reviews as I actually take into consideration the constructive criticism from my readers. With that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"You okay?"  
I wanted to say, 'No, not really,' but the last thing I wanted was to worry him. Truth be told I felt sore and thought my hips had just exploded. Hell, telling him that bit might boost his ego even further. Silly bastard.

"Gite?" his voice came again from behind me. His pale arm tentatively snaked itself around my bare middle. I shivered at his touch. Even in the warmth of his own bed, Draco was just naturally cold. I suppose I could deal with that.

"I'm all right… you?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm good." He said. Merlin, I just wanted to tell him… Would he have been disappointed? I mean, shagging the girl who everyone thinks is the school slut shouldn't be considered much of an accomplishment. Cutting out the fact that I was most definitely a virgin before this afternoon… well, I suppose what Draco doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Er… _was_ I good?" he asked timidly. It was almost amusing. Here he was thinking I was some sex goddess at fourteen and wanting to know how he measured up to all of my alleged past escapades, when in reality I wouldn't know what was good or not at all. All I knew was that everyone who had said their first time was painful were absolutely not lying.

"Not bad… for your first." I said. Ha!

"Okay… I'm glad. Y'know, that it was good." He said awkwardly. "And that it was you." He said, suddenly growing quiet. I contemplated for a moment that maybe… No. Absolutely not. He's Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake, not a chance in Hell.

"Not like it was a challenge or anything." I said nonchalantly.

"Well it was your idea. You sorry you did it or something?" he said defensively.

"No." I said flatly. Quite honestly I had wanted something to happen since third year. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I'd taken a two-hour bus ride to get to the country and hang out with him… Oh God I made myself into a call-girl. "I just think… maybe we shouldn't again, for a while at least. I mean, we're friends, y'know?" I tried to explain. He exhaled sharply. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess." He said, making it clear that he didn't quite get it. His arm tightened slightly around my midriff and his pale, bare chest pressed against my back, his chin resting upon the curve of my left shoulder. I could almost feel him warming up a bit. Reaching down to the floor beside the bed, I groped around for my jumper. Feeling the thick wool, I pulled the oversized dark blue garment up and over my head. It covered all the way to my mid-thighs. "Er… would you pass me my knickers?" Draco asked. I made no attempt to hide my smirk as I handed him the black and white pinstriped boxers. He swiftly reached them beneath the blankets and pulled them up around his hips. He repositioned himself around me in a similar position to our previous arrangement.

"No panties?" he said, regaining his insufferably confident air. I scoffed playfully.

"Now Draco, haven't you heard? Bridget Casseale never wears panties." I said. I knew what people said about me. I should have been ashamed of my reputation as the Hogwarts harlot, but somehow I really didn't mind. Whether it was negative or not, attention is attention, and what fourteen-year-old girl doesn't want attention? Especially when this girl's mum paid her about as little of it as possible, it's the kind of thing that seems important. The fact that half the lot of what people thought and said wasn't true made it all the easier to deal with. Going down on a bloke here or there at thirteen doesn't level with sleeping around, nor does casual cuddling or snogging with a mate. It's no one's fault if they're naturally flirtatious either. That's just being friendly in my book. Obviously that's why I have _so_ many friends… all three of them whom I actually like and who tolerate me in return, one of which I ignore in mixed company.

I felt Draco's cool lips graze the crook of my neck. Not quite a kiss, but more of a lazy nuzzle. A shiver surged through my body that had nothing to do with the snowflakes that danced around the landscape surrounding Malfoy Manor. I turned over, taking care not to disturb the comfortable position of Draco's arm draped over my waist. His grey eyes looked straight into mine. Where there normally raged a storm of arrogance, an almost peaceful overcast sky stared at me with an unfamiliar sort of calm. Somewhat involuntarily, my arm cast itself over his shoulder and my fingers began to play with locks of his blonde hair, which was rather nice when it wasn't slathered in that grease he seemed to fancy so much. This somehow caused our noses to become rather close together. A slightly genuine rendition of his usual smirk played about his pale lips and I felt something of a smile tugging at my own.

His mouth brushed mine softly, lightly nipping at my lower lip. I could feel him sharply pull me closer, the sudden movement causing the ache in my hips and lower back to pulsate. I winced slightly into the kiss and apparently Draco could tell, pulling away slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The burst of pain faded and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Nothing," I said quietly, giving him a small smile.

"Are you s–" he began, but I wouldn't be having any of that. The rest of the question was muffled as I kissed him again, much more forcefully this time. He responded for a moment, biting down firmly before pulling away once more. A ghost of his familiar sneer graced his sharp features.

"Don't interrupt me. You know I hate that." He said, his eyes narrowing in irritation. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry," I said semi-genuinely. He's so cute when he gets pissy like this… bad Bridget. No. _Bad. Don't even think it._

Removing his arm from my waist, he cast me a full-on sneer now, wrinkling his nose like a child being offered a particularly revolting vegetable. He could truly be quite aggravating when the spirit moved him.

"Perhaps you should go." He said sharply. A sliver of ice bit at my stomach. I looked at him with a mixture of hurt and incredulity.

"Gladly," I said. "I mean it's not as though I just gave you your first shag as a Christmas gift or anything." I pushed back the grey blankets roughly and my bare feet landed on the dark hardwood floor with a damp slapping sound. I angrily pulled on my cotton knickers, soon to be followed by the grey skirt and boots in a pile on the floor. What nerve that boy had. What an ungrateful little prat. He softly sucked at his teeth, causing me to turn around, one of his habits he tended to exercise when annoyed.

Sitting up in bed, he too pushed back the blankets and stood up, making no move to clothe himself any further. He walked towards me as I turned my back to him once more, fastening the buttons on my skirt before reaching for my faded brown boots that sat by the bedpost. I felt his thin, delicate hands on my shoulders. I shrugged him off roughly, pulling on one boot and stumbling slightly, falling back into him and ending up in a heap on the mattress. He sniggered from beneath me.

"You're pathetic, Gite." He said amusedly. I stood up defiantly, anger flaring up inside me.

"Yeah, well you're an arsehole." I said, making no attempt to mask my contempt. He snorted behind me.

"What else is new?" he said sarcastically. I chose not to dignify that statement with a response. I suppose I'd have had less respect for him if he thought he could play the innocent card. At least he's got the common sense to know he's a dick. I felt a tug at the back of my sweater as he pulled me down next to him on the bed. I made to get back up, only to be more or less wrestled back down. Though there's no question that I'm smarter than Draco, I'm quite willing to admit that he's the stronger. As I stopped struggling, I looked up into his pale, angular face. He pinned my arms down above my head with one hand and propped himself up above me with the other. His countenance was one less of contempt, but more the kind of expression one wore when looking at a naughty child; irritation, but still with a sliver of affection.

"It was a lovely gift." He said quietly, but not without his usual air of snobbery. I avoided looking him directly in the eye, but something about his gaze made it a difficult. If there was anything that could be said about Draco Malfoy besides the fact that he was an arrogant, whiny daddy's boy, it was that when he was commanding your attention, he rarely failed. I could feel my begrudging expression gradually softening as I looked at him. "Really," he said, almost a whisper now. "I liked it a lot." I couldn't help it. I gave in. The manipulative little bastard.

"Yeah?" I said wryly. He smirked.

"Well, I doubt I could get it from Mum and Dad." He said earnestly. I chuckled beneath him. He sat up on the mattress, releasing my arms. I followed suit, sitting up next to him. I knocked him playfully with my shoulder, which he reciprocated with a chortle of his own. He looked at me, still wearing his smirk. "But you are aware that you're a little pathetic, right?" he said. I considered for a moment.

"I suppose so Draco. I mean, I failed to come up with a creative gift idea and so settled for popping your cherry. I guess that would be pretty pathetic, no?" I said sarcastically, brushing fly-away strands of platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. He raised a hand to capture mine, releasing it as it neared my waist and wrapping an arm around me once more. He sneered again, but the cruelty it usually held was replaced with amusement.

"Nah. You're pathetic because you had nothing better to do on Christmas Eve besides take a two-hour trip to fuck your best mate." He said, his smirk gradually transforming into a smile. I couldn't help but to smile back.

This honestly wasn't fair. Boys weren't allowed to just make me do things like this. Since I hit puberty, when it came to boys, I made conscious decisions. Shagging Draco was a conscious, deliberate choice. Enjoying it this much was something else entirely… I felt his lips upon mine again, chapped from the cold, yet trying to be as gentle as possible. I supposed once he got enough practice, I wouldn't be able to tell that he was trying.

Still partially hanging off the edge of the bed I kicked off my boots once again. The aching in my hips had let up a bit, but now that I was expecting it, I chose to merely ignore the pain and focus on what was actually happening. I had my facts straight. Though painful, awkward, and somewhat uncomfortable, I had rather enjoyed boinking Draco this afternoon and could deal with the desire to do it again at some juncture. I could acknowledge the fact that he could be an annoying little git, but was also my friend; therefore I could deal with the former. When he kissed me, I could deal with the fact that he thought he was in control.

However, thinking I might possibly fancy Draco Malfoy was something I could not deal with. It was simply pathetic.


End file.
